Mirai Sasaki/Relationships
__TOC__ Pro Heroes All Might Nighteye was a huge fan of All Might prior to their partnership. He wanted to be of use to his hero and approached All Might to be his sidekick. Initially, the hero refused because of his rule to not take on sidekicks. However, Nighteye was incredibly persistent and All Might finally accepted him to be his sidekick. From then on, they worked together as a team for five years with Nighteye supporting All Might with his intellect. Six years before the events of the story, they had a falling out when their values conflicted in regards to All Might's injuries. It was around the time after All Might had gotten his wounds from All For One, Nighteye had pleaded with All Might for him to retire and find a successor with similar traits to himself. Nighteye believed that by retiring, All Might's legend would live on, and that he would only damage the citizens and other heroes who look up to him if he pushed himself. All Might refused his partner's advice for fear of another villain as powerful as All For One rising to power in his absence. During their conflict, Nighteye brought up a future he saw of All Might via his Quirk, Foresight. According to All Might, Nighteye saw a future where he would clash with a villain and meet a gruesome demise. As his Foresight was never wrong, he did not want to see All Might's death. From there, they had a fight and separated. Their falling out had left a sour taste for All Might, as afterwards, he felt rather awkward with the idea of meeting his former partner and sidekick again. However, according to Mirio Togata, Nighteye doesn't seem to hold any resentment or ill-will against All Might after their separation and consequent break-up. It is evident that Nighteye still admires and cares for All Might despite their disagreements. It is possible their falling out also left a sour taste for Nighteye as he had not seen him again afterward. Nighteye is said to be always watching All Might's videos. He is also an avid collector of All Might-themed memorabilia as well very knowledgeable of his actions. The two truly reconcile during Nighteye's final moments, when Nighteye passes and All-Might is left deeply saddened. Interns Mirio Togata Mirio has been working under Nighteye for his internship for at least a year. Nighteye is the one who managed to improve Mirio's abilities and turn him into the number one student at U.A. High School. Much like Nezu, Nighteye believes Mirio is a worthy successor to All Might and One For All due to their similar charismatic personalities. At first, Sir Nighteye only saw Mirio as the most suitable candidate to replace All Might, but during the time he was training him for that role, he learned that Mirio holds a deep respect and admiration for him and understands his behavior, becoming his most treasured student. During the Shie Hassaikai raid, he hugs his seriously-injured pupil after rescuing and protecting Eri from Kai Chisaki. A proud Sir Nighteye praises and congratulates Mirio for everything that he has done, but is devastated to learn that Mirio had lost his Quirk when he was hit by a Quirk-Destroying bullet while protecting Eri. During Nighteye's final moments, Sir Nighteye regrets not having been a better mentor to Mirio, only seeing him as the propper vessel of the One For All. Mirio rushes into the room to plea to him to hold on to teach him more, reminding him that he only became strong thanks to his help and training. Nighteye comforts Mirio, using his Quirk one final time to see into his future. Sir Nighteye passes away peacefully and smiling, after assuring Mirio that he will become an outstanding hero. Izuku Midoriya Being a major fan of All Might, Nighteye has a lot in common with Izuku. They're both able to hold long conversations about All Might's past achievements. Despite this, at first Nighteye doesn’t hold Izuku in high regard and refuses to acknowledge him as the inheritor of One For All. He admits that, despite how much he admires and respects All Might, he was always against his idea to give One For All to a Quirkless boy, considering his choice as a terrible decision. However, Nighteye is impressed by Izuku’s field awareness, as during their short fight, Izuku is careful not to destroy any of Nighteye’s All Might possessions. The hero does state that he hired Izuku to work under his internship only to see if he really is worthy of being the inheritor of One For All, and initially plans to put Izuku through many hardships. During the time he has Izuku under his tutelage, Sir Nighteye begins to understand why All Might chose him. In a conversation with Gran Torino, Sir Nighteye does comment that Izuku is similar to All Might with the fact that they both possess similar heroic resolves, suggesting that he does recognize Izuku's potential and respect him. During his final moments, he admits that Izuku is worthy of One For All. Izuku is deeply saddened when Nighteye passes away from his injuries. Allies Gran Torino Since he knew about One For All and was All Might's sidekick, Nighteye was acquainted with All Might's mentor. Gran Torino was present during All Might and Nighteye's falling out. Nighteye appears to be familiar with Gran Torino enough to perceive his signature erratic jumping that Izuku copied in his bout with him. Gran Torino recommends Izuku to do the practices with him. The two later spoke and Nighteye asked him if the reason he directed Izuku towards him was to mediate his relationship with All Might. Gran Torino denies it and says it was just a thought that crossed his mind and asks what he thinks about Deku. Sir says they are both similar including the madness in their core that he could never understand. Sidekicks Bubble Girl She is Nighteye's sidekick and is the one who would report any new information to him. She holds fear towards Nighteye if she fails to perform her tasks by his humorous standards. Centipeder He is Nighteye's affiliated office's sidekick and has helped with tracking and observing the Kai Chisaki investigation set forth by Nighteye's instructions. Centipeder does whatever Nighteye puts forth for him to do. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships